Xenochildren: Mock Wedding
by AriZonia1
Summary: Fiora came up with a cute idea, but does she, Shulk, and Reyn fully understand the implications? Shulk/Fiora/Reyn, SPOILER FREE


**Quick author notes:**

**I'm a bit overdue on all sorts of writing updates, I'm sorry. Between winter break and being sick I can't quite guarantee when I'll update properly next.**

**This specific Xenochildren idea came from OrchidxMonster, so the credit goes there for the concept.**

**Shulk, Reyn, and Fiora are all about 10, Dunban is around 22**

* * *

_Xenochildren: Mock Wedding_

He wasn't quite sure why he agreed to this idea. Shulk was always a reserved boy, the idea of pretending to marry Fiora made him really tense. It didn't quite help that Reyn offered to be part of this too. Standing near the edge of Outlook Park, the blue eyed child rested a tense hand near his heart. Shifting awkwardly on his feet, the young blond tried to keep his mind off the event, hoping it ended quickly.

"Why ya all nervous Shulk?" Reyn asked as he playfully nudges his slightly taller friend.

"W-well…" A timid whisper responds. "I just don't know if this is a really good idea… we barely even know what a wedding is Reyn."

A hearty chuckle comes out of the redhead. Lightly he pushes against the blond as he lets him know he worries too much. Their mutual friend was doing this purely for fun, it's not like either boy knew she actually liked both of them.

It wasn't much longer before the young girl trekked up to the top of the park. Hair tied back, a bouquet of Moon Flowers resting in her hands, and her prettiest dress blowing with the breeze. Nothing could ruin this perfect moment for Fiora. A gentle smile adorns her face as she takes delicate steps towards her 'groom'. She lets out a tiny giggle as she sees Shulk's face turn as red as Reyn's hair seeing his close friend all dressed up for this occasion.

The trio all look between each other once the blonde girl finally reaches them. All three promised a while ago they would never leave each other's sides. This little 'ceremony' is just making it 'official'.

Reyn clears his throat, "Since I uh… don't know all the formalities, I'll just go with what I know. That ok with you two?"

Shulk lets out an uneasy nod while Fiora smiles brighter.

The oldest takes that as his cue to continue. "Shulk, do you take Fiora to be your lovely wife until you become one with Bionis?"

The blond bites his lip before answering, slightly uneasy. "I-I do."

"And Fiora, do you take Shulk to be your gentle husband until you become one with Bionis?"

"I do." The girl replies as her green eyes shine brightly.

"Now, if anyone objects to this marriage," The redhead continues, "let them speak now. Or forever hold their peace."

Silence is the only response as the trio wait to make sure Fiora's older brother doesn't step in and interrupt them, again. There is no sign that he is around, and Reyn takes that as an invitation to finish this up.

Reyn begins to say the final words of his tiny little speech, "You may now kiss-."

"Uh, uh, uh." Fiora interrupts, wagging her finger in front of the two boys, "You forgot to include yourself in the vows Reyn!"

Shulk has a confused look on his face as he looks between his friends. "I thought this was between me and you."

"I thought Reyn was going to be a groom too."

"Well…I can add myself if you want." The auburn-haired child responds.

The two blonds nod slightly at the idea. A promise was a promise after all. Leaving out one part of the trio took away from the point.

"Alright, let me go back." Reyn says as he adjusts his collar. "Shulk, do you also take me as your protective husband until you become one with the Bionis?"

"I do." The younger responds, followed by an exasperated sigh.

"Fiora, do you take me as your protective husband until you become one with the Bionis as well?"

"I do."

All three share a smile with one another. The redhead says his last words of them now kissing their bride. Fiora leans in slightly as she lets her friends kiss her cheeks. A light giggle can be heard behind all three shortly after.

"I'm surprised you knew some of the formalities of marriage, Reyn. As far as I know, you've never been to a wedding." Dunban chuckles as he walks up to his little sister.

"Dunban! You ruined the moment!" The girl retorts as her guardian picks her up.

"I-it was for play anyway!" Shulk adds, trying to deny everything that happened.

The raven-haired adult smiles as he ruffles the youngest's hair. He let's them know that he understands that nothing was meant by this. A slight warning is given though that the trio should be careful how they act considering some of the adults of Colony 9 might see implications that they aren't aware of.

"Now, it's time for me to get Fiora home." The oldest says as he picks up his little sister. "You two should get going too. You don't want to get caught by the vangs again."

Reyn and Shulk nod as they wave goodbye to their friend and start running down the stairs of the park.

After the two boys leave, Fiora looks up to her brother. "Do you think Shulk and I will really get married in the future?"

"Only time will tell Fiora. Only time will tell." The Defence Force soldier replies as he starts his journey home.

* * *

**Ending notes:**

**The ending for this is supposed to be ambiguous on which timeline this ties into. So, it's up to interpretation if this only affects the Xenoblade timeline, or if this will eventually tie into Heart-to-S Support.**

**Also, the little little things Reyn are saying was improvised to make it work for Bionis terms.**

**Hope you enjoyed~, reviews are appreciated~**


End file.
